<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me where it's quiet by Its_Me_Vanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025878">take me where it's quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_Vanta/pseuds/Its_Me_Vanta'>Its_Me_Vanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I love my girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_Vanta/pseuds/Its_Me_Vanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the most recent apex quest. first person and read from wraith's pov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wattson appeared to be very unsettled; multiple Legends surrounded her and Crypto’s compromised drone. I couldn’t see her eyes behind the blonde locks that cupped her face, but I didn’t need to. Her cheeks were wet and her hands trembled as she interlocked them at her chest, her head tipping down to watch them. Her body language screamed anxiety. I wasn’t sure what to do for her. Revenant had full control over the drone and had scared the engineer into silence, Crypto was being torn into. My voices hadn’t warned me about him. Something wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>This was clearly a setup; someone wanted him to take the fall for them. But right now, Natalie was all that mattered. She was scared, and I knew her well enough at this point. Loud was not her forte. We were the same on that front. She preferred peace and tranquility, restoring order, she constantly wore earmuffs that hugged her ears to shelter them from our matches in the arena. I had to help her. She was family. She trusted me.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not care who did it,” Wattson spoke shakily, her soft voice breaking as she brushed one of her hands up her arm to comfort herself. “I need to be somewhere quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes darted across from her as the hacker approached her slowly with his hands out of his pockets. It was unusual of him to wear his heart on his sleeve. “Natalie, I’m so sorry, I…” There was a hint of desperation to his voice. My pale eyes fogged over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s scared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I glanced back over at Natalie. Her body language remained the same. If I didn’t help her soon, something bad would happen. The tension was thick in the room; almost as if I could slice through it. I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms; my eyes were glued to her. The voices were adamant to protect her, and so was I. I didn’t fully trust Crypto due to the suspicions being made, but I knew he was good for her. He had finally found a friend. Now it was being ripped away from him.</p><p> </p><p>I tensed up as she lifted her head and met eyes with me. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes. They carried such sadness. They were still glossy from her tears; she didn’t need to speak a word to me to know she needed me. Pleading for her escape. I closed mine for a moment and exhaled out of my nose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop hesitating. Help her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening them again, I found she was still watching me. She had the most adorable pout upon her lips. My heart swelled at the sight. I shot her a swift nod, pushing myself up and pushing my way through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you, Nat,” I said softly, one hand wrapped around my kunai in my belt, the other found itself sitting on her upper arm as I brought her close. She wasted no time in pushing herself deeper into my embrace, burying her face and one of her hands into my singed scarf. I could hear small sniffles erupt from her. She needed this.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Wraith.” She breathed into me, relieved. Her eyes were closed and her hair blanketed her face once more as I lead her out of the bar. Her grip tightened on me as we stepped outside; I peered down at her, she appeared to be right at home. She looked even cuter than usual wrapped in my arms. A small smile brushed across my lips. If there was one person who had this effect on me, it was Natalie. Luc’s incredibly smart, bright and beautiful daughter. If not for him, I would still be locked up in a mental hospital and treated like an animal. A test subject. I shook my head. Now wasn’t the time to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived to her dorm. She lived a few doors down from me, so visiting her late at night while she tinkered with her pylons wasn’t hard. I enjoyed her company. I reached for the doorknob but paused, remembering this wasn’t my door. I needed her keycard.</p><p> </p><p>“Nat.” I called gently. Now would be the worst time to startle her.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie began to stir, rubbing her eyes as she gathered her bearings. She looked in front of us and noticed I was stumped. “Ah.” She reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved the card, scanning it next to the slick metal doorframe. The pad flashed green, and the door clicked. I offered a small nod in gratitude. She knew I was a woman of very few words; I only spoke when I felt I needed to. I kept secrets that I needed to keep. Nobody needed to know anything about me.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed the door closed behind me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keep an eye on her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I looked down at her and felt her arms pull away from me slowly, reluctantly. She didn’t want to leave my warmth. I immediately began to miss having her close, but I knew she needed rest. It had been a long day for her. For all of us. She met my eyes for only a moment; her lips branded a sheepish smile and her cheeks burned red. Then she broke eye contact, staring at the laminate floor beneath her shoes and tucking her hands behind her back. She looked like a shy schoolgirl asking out her crush.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Wraith,” Natalie began, her shy smile only growing. “I’m lucky to have you.” She said. The sincerity in her tone was true; she was a terrible liar. The voices were convinced too. The sudden compliment caused me to raise my eyebrows, a gentle smile sitting on my lips. “I don’t think I tell you that enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I could be there for you,” I replied, lifting my hand up to her. My fingers brushed against her cheek as I moved her bangs out of her face, my thumb resting against her skin. She let out a gentle sigh, and our eyes met. The blue in her eyes was no longer cloudy; they practically lit up her room. Natalie brought a hand up to mine and settled it on my wrist. I could let my guard down around her, and I knew only to be gentle with her. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch; my smile faded as a faint blush spread across my face.</p><p> </p><p>I had learned not to question why she had grown so attached to me; she put her faith in me. I had only become more protective of her since the prowler attack. She was bedridden for weeks, I could only sit and watch her lifeless face. What would I have done if she had died? It was a reality I wasn’t ready to face. Luc would have been so proud of Natalie, and would never forgive me if I let something happen to her. Her own guardian angel.</p><p> </p><p>A small sigh came from the engineer as she opened her eyes, a bright grin forming on her as she noticed my blush and sheepish grin. The realisation brought me back to reality and I cleared my throat, hoping she wouldn’t add to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You should get some sleep,” I suggested, taking her hands into my own and admiring them. “It’s been a long day, and the doctors won’t be happy to know you’ve been on your feet all day. Even Legends need to rest sometimes.” I smiled. I was terrible at listening to my own advice, but I had my own demons to face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui, you are probably right…” Natalie yawned, her eyelids looked heavy. I was good at reading her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to get changed and sleep,” I said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze and turning to reach for the door. I felt a tug at my sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” She seemed to plead again. “Stay. Just for tonight. I still have horrible nightmares, I don’t know what to do when you’re not here.” She winced. </p><p> </p><p>I looked over my shoulder at her, worry in my eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to leave her alone. It was the least I could do.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel safe around you, Wraith.” She continued, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around my torso. She held me in a loose embrace; I wasn’t used to this contact, and Natalie had never been this affectionate to me. I slowly turned to face her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other lifting her chin to look up at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Wraith.”</p><p> </p><p>Natalie sat a hand on my pale, cold cheek, caressing it softly. The void was empty and freezing, I had become one with it; I travelled it often. I was still discovering pieces of my past. It was perilous; the engineer had helped me advance the technology I possessed to do so. We had become closer, more than I would publicly admit to the other Legends. But I didn’t want to put a label on us just yet.</p><p> </p><p>My misty hues met hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still here, aren’t I?” I smirked at her, cocking my head slightly. I was smug with my comment. As the engineer’s smile widened, I watched her arm slither around my neck and catch me off guard with a soft kiss. It was a warmth I didn’t know I needed so badly. I moved my fingers to her neck, where I held her until we broke for air.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably obvious now, but I like you,” Natalie giggled, her cheeks burning up. “Je t’aime, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Our hands never moved; we were both very happy to be in each other’s arms. I always loved hearing her talk french, even if it was once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s good,” I hummed, meeting her giggle with a soft chuckle. “Because I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something special about laying still with Natalie in my arms. My fingers found themselves grazing her scarred cheek as I brushed soft, short hair behind her ear. Her head was heavy; her arms were draped loosely around my torso as her breathing synced up to mine. I ran my fingers through the thick of her scalp and let out a small sigh. She always slept so peacefully around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small knock at the door, and it wasn’t who I was expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon sleepyhead, I saw ya sneak away with Wraith,” I could recognise that Jamaican-esque accent anywhere. “I need to check ya head for any trauma signs, you might feel okay now but we gotta be safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small and quiet chuckle left my lips. Always a worrier. Though, I could relate to that. Ajay treated the entire crew as her family and looked after them all with equal amounts of respect. I admired that about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I peered down at the engineer; she was fast asleep, even letting out a little snore every now and then. But it never disturbed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat up slowly, still holding onto Natalie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Checkups are important. Don’t waste any time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying her down in a comfortable position, I pressed a small kiss into her forehead as I lifted the covers up and over her shoulders, tucking her in. I swiftly made my way to the door as I heard the medic begin to shuffle away and pulled the handle. Hearing the commotion, Ajay turned, her eyes widening as she saw me appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Wraith, I didn’t expect to see ya still here. Ya know how strict the curfew is, what if someone sees ya not in your room?” Always worried about the consequences. Typical Lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and it’s not what it looks like,” I said quietly, bringing a finger to my lips. “Nat’s asleep. You can come in and wait for her.” I watched as the medic nodded and quickly made her way in, as to not be seen by any of the officials patrolling the halls. I shut the door as quietly as I could behind us, a small click was all that could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices urged me to return to Natalie immediately. As I did, I noticed the sheets were abandoned. A lump formed in my throat and my stomach churned. Where was she? Why wasn’t she resting? Why did I get up and leave her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nat?” I called softly. My tone of voice dripped with worry; I normally kept my cool in times of her going missing, but knowing she had only recently left Lifeline’s care, this wasn’t a funny joke to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small yawn came from the bathroom across the room. “Oui? You’re still here Wraith?” Good, she was okay. My throat eased up and butterflies entered my stomach. She was even cuter after just waking up. I made my way to the bathroom door that was slightly pulled to. I cleared my throat; Ajay had a stupid little grin on her face. She had figured out pretty quick why I was still here. I rolled my eyes at her before turning my attention back to the engineer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to stay,” I reminded her, letting out a gentle chuckle to compliment it. “So I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natalie let out a hum as she recalled the last few hours before she had fallen asleep. “Ah, pardon, so I did!” She giggled. The running water from the sink went silent as she let out another small yawn and opened the door, smiling brightly at me. Something about that smile always did something to me. There was nobody who made me quite as happy as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I brought myself back to reality as I cleared my throat again. “You, uh, have a visitor.” I said, stepping back to give the engineer room as she left the bathroom and met eyes with the ever patient medic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ajay!” Natalie beamed, making her way towards her and giving her a hug. The medic laughed and enjoyed the embrace before bringing her engineer companion back to her bed, laying her down and examining her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are ya feelin’, Natalie?” She queried, bringing her gloved hand up to the engineer’s forehead to feel for a potential fever. The last thing they needed was returning symptoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde hummed again. “I feel well, merci beaucoup,” She smiled, meeting eyes with me from across the room. I watched her worriedly, my arms crossed as I used the door frame to support my back. She was very good at reading me purely by looking at me. “Wraith has been looking after me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Ajay smiled. She lifted the blonde’s shirt to check on her bandages and clean her healing wounds, stealing a glance or two from me. She had a look of gratitude in her eyes, but she knew I could see it in her. She didn’t have to thank me. She knew how protective I was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon dieu, you two worry about me too much…” The engineer teased, giggling warm heartedly as she caught me hiding my face in my scarf. A faint blush caressed my cheeks. I often wished she didn’t get so good at reading me; she knew exactly how to get under my skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ‘ave a right to be worried about ya, ya cutie,” Ajay cooed softly, laughing. Finishing dressing the engineer in a batch of fresh bandages, she took off her bloody gloves and disposed of them, approaching me with a smile. My eyes, however, were glued to Natalie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wraith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was pulled from my trance, and I turned my head to her. My eyes were foggy, and she knew what that I meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not gonna hurt ya. I’m not gonna either,” She said. She rested a delicate palm on my tensed shoulder. “She needs ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked, letting out a breath I felt like I had been holding in. Blue returned to my eyes. I looked at the floor beneath my boots. She was right, but I was paranoid as ever. What would I do if something had happened to her again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault, either. Ya hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a short nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good gal.” She pulled her hand away and flashed a smile to Natalie. “Now stay in bed and rest Natalie, ya need ya strength!” She waved to us both as she left the room, the door clicking closed behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving me and Natalie alone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chérie, come over here. It’s lonely without you,” The engineer giggled, patting the space beside her. Joining her, I crossed my legs, bringing my arm around her shoulders again. She hummed in gratitude as she buried her face into the fabric of my scarf, letting out a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Comfy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, bringing her head up slowly and sitting her palm against my cheek. Her eyes seemed to watch my lips as they curled into a loving smile. “I love seeing you do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” I asked, cocking my head slightly as my smile flattened into a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smile. You don’t do that around anyone else,” Natalie grinned. The sparkle of adoration in her eyes was beautiful. “And now I know why you do it around me.” She teased, pressing a kiss into the bridge of my nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My blush returned to my cheeks. She was good. Really good. “Yeah, well,” I cleared my throat, averting my gaze. Staring at her eyes any longer might have resulted in me throwing myself at her; and I didn’t want her to read me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>well. “To me, you feel like home.” I said, hesitating. I didn’t want to overstep her boundaries. “I’d be lying if I said you weren’t always on my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt Natalie’s breath hitch as she moved to straddle my hips. My blush darkened immediately. She brushed my black locks out of my face as she cupped my cheeks, leaning closer with our lips inches apart. “I never thought you were the romantic type.” She purred, shifting her weight into my lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not happening right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My pulse quickened as I met eyes with her; the lustful look in her gorgeous blue eyes caught me off guard. She was stunning. I brought my hands down and sat them on her waist, with caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engineer wasted no time as she connected our lips, our kisses heated and swift, breaking only temporarily for air. My calloused palms made their way up Natalie’s back and gripped her shoulders, holding her in place. For once, the voices were quiet. Leaving me alone in this private moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, our lips parted. We were both breathing heavily, desperate for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natalie hummed, smiling as she pecked my lips again. “Je t’aime, ma chérie.” She cooed, caressing my porcelain skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We need to be careful with our newfound feelings.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Discontinued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i have no more ideas for this fic and will therefore be discontinuing it :( i’m sorry! i am brainstorming some new ideas so hopefully i will be back to writing soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night, I had fallen asleep with Nat in my arms. I should have felt something after what happened, but I didn’t. We shared more than a few sloppy kisses and slept together; my usual paranoid self was drowned out by the multitude of voices as I pinned the engineer to the sheets. A small blush rose on my cold cheeks.<br/>My callused fingers made their way through familiar blonde hair, brushing stray strands behind her ear as she breathed into me. She looked so peaceful. Almost as if she trusted me. Felt safe in my presence.</p><p>Safe? I hadn’t felt that in a long time. With anyone else I would be alert, aware of my surroundings. The voices would be, too. I never got a break from it all. But with Natalie? My pulse would slow and the voices would quieten, I was able to sleep.<br/>Was safety what I felt with her? I didn’t know what else to call it.</p><p>Beneath my touch, I felt her stir. Slightly, but enough for me to notice her shift. She let out a sweet sigh as she stretched briefly, bringing her arms back around my torso and relaxing again. I couldn’t help but feel a small grin paint my lips. She was adorable.</p><p>I was hesitant to put my hands back on her, just in case she woke up. She still had nightmares from the countless nights she spent in hospital; I wasn’t sure if I was ready to forgive Loba for putting Natalie in such danger. I rested my fingers on the engineer’s shoulder as I watched it rise and fall with her breathing.</p><p>Was this what peace was? I had never found it until now.</p><p>I sighed through my nose and slowly laid down again, keeping Nat close to me. All I could do was stare at the ceiling and listen to the silence surrounding us. It was late, early morning, making me the only one awake in the complex. Not that I wasn’t used to it by now.</p><p>Friendly neighbourhood insomniac, that was me.</p><p>The voices were all but quiet, leaving me alone in the chilly room. Natalie liked her room cold at night - easier to wrap up than to cool down, she always said. She was right.</p><p>Although, I had never felt the warmth. Not until Nat touched me. I was so intertwined with the void that it had become me; or I had become it. I only knew cold. But, since becoming closer to the engineer, I had slowly begun to learn what warmth felt like.</p><p>It invited you in like a family member you hadn’t seen for a while. It brought comfort. Safety. Natalie was all of those things; there was nobody else I could confidently say I felt safe with.</p><p>But I didn’t know the word safe either.</p><p>For as long as I could remember I put my life on the line; I remember the day I broke out of the IMC facility as if it was yesterday. As if I was still nursing wounds and recovering from my first encounter with the void. Though I did not escape alone. If not for her, I’d still be locked up. Possibly even dead.</p><p>I can be grateful that I still live so long as Nat is safe and happy.</p><p>I peered down at the peaceful body that lay still in my arms.</p><p>“Did you hear that, Nat?” I murmured, brushing some loose strands of blonde hair behind the girl’s ear.</p><p>“I’m going to protect you.” I continued, my eyes never leaving her.</p><p>They fogged over as the voices finally began to rattle in my brain. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>